Te Amo
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: Snapshots of moments from Carla and Peter's life together, not in order but all related.
1. Keep Me in Your Heart For a While

**Keep me in your heart for a while- Warren Zevon**

****_Shadows are falling and I'm running out of breath  
><em>****_ Keep me in your heart for a while  
><em>****_If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less  
><em>****_ Keep me in your heart for a while_****

_Darling Peter, I already know that you do not blame me for leaving you all but that doesn't stop me blaming myself. I look back on the times we have shared and I cannot bring myself to regret them, I know it makes me a bad person, though you would never admit that._

_I can hear you sleeping peacefully next to me as I write this. Usually you wake when you hear me leave our bed but I guess you're sleeping pretty deep tonight baby. When you read this it'll be too late for questions, but that's the idea I guess._

_I cannot help but feel I forced our love upon you, despite you repeatedly telling me that this is wrong, that you loved me long before you ever cared to admit. But now I look back at the destruction we caused, I caused, and I know that it should not be me laying in that bed next to you, but her. _

_Some people are meant to fall in love Peter, but that does not mean they are meant to be together. I always said forever but It turns out forever wasn't mine to promise. The Gods had other ideas._

_I tried hard to pretend but I think it's time to admit that we fall into that category. I know now that I never should have pulled you away from all that you once had. You had the perfect set up in your backstreet bookies. It wouldn't have been easy but you and Leanne would have made it through, until I came along. As I said though Peter, no regrets. We were worth it all weren't we baby? Oh we could have had it all._

_I want you to know Peter that just because I can not have you, that does not mean anyone else can either. Not straight away. I hope you will at least mourn me for a while, and when you find another I hope I will not slip away completely, not from your memories at least. _

_I want you to find someone that makes you happy. Someone that brings the twinkle to your eyes. Someone with much less flaws than me, that won't make you worry so. Oh you did worry Peter Barlow._

_ I love you with such a force it aches Peter, oh Peter. I wish there was another way. A way I could be a better wife, a better mum to Simon and Amelie. In another life I would not let this disease eat and eat away at my being until I am hollow inside, but this time it wasn't meant to be._

_I need for you to be strong for me Peter, if I can be then I know you can too, do not let them win. Because we made it this far. Drink is in your past now my darling. Do not let it become your future. Do it for me baby, for our children. Take care of them for me, I know they'll miss me dearly, but you'll do a fantastic job. _

_Remember Amelie likes her ribbons in her hair for nursery, pink and purple. Except on Fridays when it's blue and yellow. Simon will show you how. I keep them in the draw beside me bed. Simon gets picked up at 7pm on a Friday from Jake's house, so be won't be on the bus. Neither like it when you cook spaghetti because you always burn it, and make it go hard so I'd avoid that one. Lasagne is one of their __favourites, but you already know that, it was always yours too wasn't it my love?_

_I promised Simon he could have that phone he's been on about for months if he looks after his baby sister when I'm gone. Don't tell him yet but I've already brought it, top shelf, left hand side of the wardrobe. You'll know the right time._

_Amelie thinks I'll be a butterfly when I'm gone. I read that cocoon and the butterfly book at bedtime the other week n now she's obsessed. Try not to let anyone take that from her, I know it'll help and I so desperately don't want her to forget me._

_Don't be too upset baby, I haven't gone completely, I never will. I'll be right there with you, through it all. Maybe when you're doing things around the house you'll think of me and smile. Just know the hardest part of all of this is leaving you and my precious children. Simon may not be mine but I love him like he is. Make sure he knows that always._

_I love you my darling husband.  
><em>_Thank you for saving for me from myself, and for giving me everything I ever dreamed of and more. You were always my saviour._

_Keep me close by Peter, 'cos I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Love you baby,  
>Carla<em>

* * *

><p>Peter's tears escape madly as he holds her lifeless form tightly. Sobs breaking through his entire body. She had gone peacefully, of this he is grateful. It still doesn't stop the constant aching in his heart that he knows he'll never escape. He cannot bare to let her go, knowing it'll be the last time he feels her warmth again. So he lays there, awake all night. Playing the words of her letter over and over again, while she rests for the final time in his embrace. His tears still soak through her hair as he places kisses to her face and forehead. He holds her all through the night, never taking his eyes off of her for fear she will disappear, all the time knowing that while his children sleep soundly across the hall, their perfect mother has been snatched away. And he promises to his angel wife that he'll spend the rest of his life ensuring they know how much she loved every atom of their beings.<p>

And while she lays across his broken body, Peter remembers the moments he so often took for granted. And swears he'll never forget the way her eyes sparkled, her dirty laugh or the way she picked herself up and dusted herself off, better and stronger than ever.

_Carla Barlow  
>2012<br>__Loving mother and wife  
><em>_May she never be forgotten_


	2. Marry You

_A/N Reviews are loved so very much! Bit unlikely but couldn't get it out of my head!_

**Marry you- Bruno Mars**

**_'Cause it's a beautiful night_**  
><strong><em>We're looking for something dumb to do<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey baby,<em>**  
><strong><em>I think I wanna marry you. <em>**

Peter appeared from behind Carla, who was sat wrapped in a white, fluffy dressing gown, munching on toast at the kitchen table. He lifted her hair and kissed along her neck, enjoying the moans that escaped her plump, ever-so-kissable lips.

"I got something in the post today" He whispered against her delicate skin.

"Funny that Peter, I get things in the post most days"

"Oh you're a cheeky one Carla Connor" His hands found her waist as she stood up to face him, a dirty grin plastered across her face.

"Mmm but you love it" Her hands were now up around his neck, their breath mingling together in the morning air.

"Too right" He grinned, kissing her fiercely for the first time that day.

"So, you gonna open that then?" Carla quizzed, pointing to the plain white envelope resting on the table, something told her she'd want to know what was inside.

"Why don't you do the honours?" He smiled at her smugly, confirming her earlier thoughts.

"But it's got your name on the front!"

Peter simply shrugged his shoulders in response as he watched Carla tear open the crisp white paper, her face forming a confused frown as she read the contents. He couldn't help but notice the way her nose crinkled up in a childish way when she didn't understand something. Making him want to place a petite kiss right on the tip of it.

Carla mumbled her way through all the jargon of the letter before finally coming to the part she understood "I can now confirm the divorce of Mr Peter Barlow and Ms Leanne Battersby is complete and Official? Peter you never told me you were planning this?"

"Well you love me don't you?"

"Yeah"

"And I love you?"

"Yeah..."

"And we want to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Yeah but Peter.."

"So then this was the obvious next step." He finished, but continued before Carla had a chance to speak.

"Carla, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone in me whole damned life"

"I love you to but Peter, are you sure, I mean 100% sure? Because.."

"Carla you're still not getting it love. I'm sure, I'm more than sure. Marry me Carla. Now. Today, right now. Lets get married baby?"

"What Peter, today, now? You can't be serious?"

"Yeah, we'll go to that place in town. You know the one? Course in time we'll do it again, properly I mean. Church and all, but I can't wait that long Car! I've never been more serious. Make me the happiest man in the world? 'Cause I don't wanna wait another day to call you my wife"

"Okay" She chuckled at his shocked face.

"You will?"

"Course I will ya daft sod!" She threw her arms back around his neck as he plastered her in kisses, swirling and twirling her around the flat.

He delighted in being the one to cause the delicious laugh coming from her mouth, as he placed her down on the floor.

"I'm going to find 'Chelle!" She giggled again she picked up the keys and danced out of the door, closing it softly behind her.

* * *

><p>Peter stood in his smartest suit, hands clammy with nerves and excitement. He couldn't believe he was standing at the alter about to marry the infamous Carla Connor. Queen of mean. Heart of stone. He laughed at that, Carla was nothing like that. Oh Carla was perfect, inside and out.<p>

He knew deep down that a last minute wedding in a backstreet chapel was way less than she was worth, but he couldn't wait another moment to show her off to the world. He'd make it up to her, big white dress, everything she could dream of. But now, this would do them just fine.

Carla stood at the back of the chapel, wearing Michelle's used wedding dress, her hair curled and placed in an over flowing bun. Her black heels made her look like she was off for a night out rather than a wedding but she didn't care.

The music stared as Carla and Michelle headed down the aisle towards Peter, and when their eyes met they knew, they both knew. This was the one.


	3. Hey Stephen

**Here's another one-shot for you guys! I know people on DS were after scene on Corrie, this so here's the next best thing! Thanks so much for all the feed back, means a lot and makes me smile! **

**Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift **

_ "'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
><em>_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
><em>_Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you  
><em>_Can't help it if there's no one else  
><em>_Mmmm I can't help myself"_

The day of her wedding was drawing close, and with each day that passed the need to escape became greater. She fought it hard and hid it well, plastering on a smile and her highest heels. Everyone believed it, they always did. It wasn't that she didn't love Frank, more that she wasn't _in_ love with him. When he smiled at her it didn't send a shiver down her spine, whenever he looked at her it didn't make her heart thump so hard she thought her chest would explode. She didn't long for his lips to caress hers, or his hand to hold hers.

Carla sat in the flat, the darkness consuming her. A bottle of red wine sat on the table in front of, torturing and taunting her. She could almost taste the poison dripping down her throat as she licked her dry lips. It ached in the back of her throat, an itching, all consuming desire. She couldn't bring herself to feel proud that she hadn't yet given in because she couldn't be sure she wouldn't.

She was desperate to see Peter but she wasn't sure she could stand it. Being so close to him without being able to touch him caused a pain in her heart that she hadn't felt since Liam.

Carla glanced up at the clock and couldn't stop the sinking feeling when she realised Frank would be home soon, kissing her, touching her in places she only wanted Peter to.

Peter would be sat at home now, maybe laying on the sofa, next to his wife, the perfect housewife. Or maybe she'd be cooking dinner and he'd be standing behind her, placing tender kisses to her nick. The thought made her skin crawl.

People underestimated Carla, she was sure of it. Or maybe it was because they had only ever seen the side of her she'd chosen to show them. Either way, she knew they would laugh in her face if they could read her mind right now. If they could see how she much she longed to take Leanne's place. She could play doting mum, she could cook dinner and iron shirts. She could do the supermarket trips and the school run. She would even read bed time stories and wear flat shoes if that's what it would take. Carla was a fiercely determined woman, once she set her mind to something, she wouldn't stop until she got it.

She glanced towards the door, biting her lip as she pondered her thoughts, fighting a battle with herself, the type of battle she could never win. A loud buzz of her phone told her that Frank would be home soon with dinner and instantly she decided. Without even changing her shoes, Carla left her flat, with only one thing on her mind.

It was bitterly cold and pouring with rain as Carla ran along the road in the dark of the night, not a star in sight as rain cloud hovered overhead. Her raven hair clung to her skin and her clothes were thick with rain. She struggled to keep her breath. Her lips quivering in the cold, her woolly jumper not proving enough of a shield from the harsh winds.

The place she was heading for finally came into view, she glanced up at the window, imagining the scenes going on above the backstreet bookie. Carla tapped her nails nervously against the door of the flat, her heart pounded violently.

This was a mistake, and deep down she knew that, she knew Frank didn't deserve this, nor did Leanne. But that didn't stop her knocking anyway. She could hear laughter from upstairs and something clicked as it rung in hr ears. She wasn't a homewrecker, she wasn't heartless, just broken hearted.

Her feet were soaking wet as she turned to walk away, not being able to face another rejection and not wanting to cause a scene. Carla Connor had been pretending most of her life, and there was no reason she couldn't carry on her façade. And nobody, not a soul alive on this planet could see through it. To them, she was a bitch, and a bitch she would stay.

''Carla?"

Caught out, Carla turned, her eyes not moving from the floor.

"Sorry Peter, I made a mistake, I shouldn't have come, go inside, you'll catch a cold out 'ere!"

"And you won't? Look at the state of you love, you've not even got a coat or shoes on!"

"Yeah, well I was in a bit of a rush weren't I"

Carla's feet were rubbing on the concrete floor, stones dug into her heels and she swore she could feel blood but she wouldn't make a big deal. It wasn't her scene.

"So, what was so important it couldn't wait for you to put ya shoes on then eh?"

Carla bounced on her feet awkwardly, still not looking him in the eye.

"I told ya, I was wrong to come"

Peter looked at her now, really looked at her. Her jumper clung to her curves, her feet were cut and sore, her hair clinging to her face, conveniently covering her eyes.

"I missed you Car" His voice was barely a whisper

"You were the one that backed off Peter, I never asked you to"

"I had no choice, surely you can see that?"

"Which is exactly, why I should go"

"Why did you come, least tell me that?" He begged, glad now that he had worn his coat as the rain continued to thud against him.

"I came, to give you one more chance, I came here determined not to leave without you. Then I got here, and I knocked on ya door, and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't face you saying no again. And I couldn't face that look of pity in ya eyes I'm seeing right now Peter." She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach as Peter reached round her and placed his coat on her shoulders. She also tried to ignore the fact his hands were still around her waist.

He looked away, quickly finding being so near to her addicting. "I can't do this Peter" She turned on her heels, walking away at a quick pace. Ignoring his calls, and hugging his jacket around her tightly, wishing more than anything that it was his arms instead.

"Carla! Car!" He pulled at her wrist and turned her to face him. He didn't speak and nor did she, he didn't give her the chance. His lips met hers in a frenzy, his tongue quickly finding hers as the danced together, fighting for dominance and exploring unknown territory.

He didn't move his lips from hers as he picked her up, the rain running down their bodies, landing on their lips as their breath mingled. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the heat from his body enough to make her forget how cold she was, how the rain was causing every part of her body to shiver uncontrollably. Though she couldn't be entirely sure if it was the rain, or if it was the way Peter was pushing her up against the wall, holding her tenderly but kissing her eagerly.

"That wasn't pity in my eyes Carla" He whispered, his faces inches from hers "It was love"


	4. Ready For Love

_I am **ready** for love, if you'll** take** me in your **hands**._ _I will **learn** what you **teach**_ a_nd do the **best** that I can._

Peter lay on his side resting on his elbow, his hand supporting his head as he watches his fiance sleeping beside him. She murmurs in her sleep as she rolls over, her arm flinging it's self across Peter, who smiles as she groans. Carla never had been a morning person.

"Stop watching me" Carla mumbles, her voice laced with the heaviness of sleep.

"I'm not watching you"

She opens one eye and sleepily looks up at Peter, who smirks in response. He flips his body over so he lays on top of her as she still lays facing down. He places kisses along her neck as she moans contentedly.

"What can I say?" Peter whispers in her ear "You're irresistible" He shifts his body so his hands take his weight and leaves room underneath him for Carla to roll over and face him. She brings her lips up to crash against Peter's and her arms wrap around his neck, bringing his body back down on top of her own, she relishes in his warmth.

"Baby?"

"Mm?" Peter pulls his lips away from Carla and looks at her questionably, waiting for whatever she was about to say next.

"Are you happy?"

"What do you mean Car?" He rolls off of her small body and instead curls up next to her, one arm tucked behind his head and the other pulls Carla close to him, so she rests against his chest, enjoying the gentle lull of his heart beating in her ear. She twists her body slightly sideways and her hands toy with the hair on his chest as he watches her expectantly, showing she has his full attention.

"Do I make you happy Peter?"

"Why do you doubt yourself baby? You make me the happiest man alive"

Carla smiles into his side, and allows herself to a take deep breath. She wonders to herself if she is making the right choice. She had allowed herself to become completely depended on the man that lay underneath her. Without him she knew she would crumble. It wasn't healthy, but it was a damn sighted healthier than their previous addictions.

"This is forever isn't it?" She questions again and looks up towards her soon to husband.

"Forever and ever and ever" Peter places a kiss against her temple and she realises now is the perfect time.

Entwining her fingers with his, Carla pulls him up so they both sit facing each other. She bites her lip nervously whilst playing with the ring on his finger.

"Have a baby with me Peter?"

His eyes narrow in surprise as he tries to read her expression. She looks at him in suspense, waiting to see whether his answer will be the one she is waiting for.

"Carla, are you sure, I mean it's a big step"

"You make me want to have a family Peter. You make me want to move into a house with a garden and a big kitchen. It's stupid and soppy and so not me. But I love it. I do, I love it. I'm not ready to be a mum, I don't know what to do or how to act or anything. But I'm ready to learn, and you make me want to do that"

Peter watches her for a while while he thinks about what their future could hold. He imagines a little girl with eyes as green as Carlas, hair as dark as hers and a cheeky smile to match her older brother's. His heart beats a little faster at the thought, and that tells him all he needs to know.

"Little baby Barlow" Peter smiles and brings his head to rest against Carla's, their noses touch as they grin stupidly at each other.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Carla may not have had the perfect life and she may not be the perfect mum but she's willing to be the best she can. She isn't Cinderella and Peter isn't Prince Charming but together they can make their own ever after.

_A/N So sorry for the ridiculous amount of cheese in that update. Just so you know, I'm SO against a Carter baby in Corrie, but I can allow the idea in fanfiction :') _


	5. Just The Two Of Us

__This is to cheer my lovely Leah up! __

__Just the two of us. We can make if we try, just the two of us._  
><em>

Peter's hand grazed over Carla's as he entwined their fingers, both of them walking hand in hand along the path towards the park. They didn't speak for a while, enjoying the peacefulness that was sure to explode as soon as word got out about their return.

"It's weird being back here" Carla whispered, finally breaking the silence as she absentmindedly stroked his hand with her thumb. "It feels right though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does baby" She smiles as he pulls her closer to him and they wonder to towards the grassy area in front of them.

Peter and Carla sit beside each other, the picnic basket laid out in front of them. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her across so she lays almost completely draped over him, his hands rest on the swell of her stomach. She lays between his legs, resting back against his chest.

"Oh, she's a feisty little thing isn't she" Peter whispers into her hair as he feels his tiny daughter kick from inside his wife's now large bump.

"Mmm, and I wish she'd stop kicking her bloody mumma"

"I love it when you say that" Peter grinned as Carla turned around to face him.

"What? Mumma is much more classy than mum"

Peter reached over across Carla and brought out the food from the basket beside him. "Pass me a strawberry baby" Carla said softly as she nuzzled into Peter's arms.

He held it out for her but instead of taking it in her hands she allowed him to place it straight into her mouth, taking a large bite and eating it in one go. "More?" He smirked, laughing at the way her nose crinkled as she smiled at him "You bet"

Carla enjoyed just laying beside him as Peter fed her strawberries and chocolate, loving spending the last bit of time alone together before heading back to the street and revealing their now rather unavoidable secret.

"Do you think we did the right thing, coming back? There's gonna be hell to pay when Leanne finds out about this one" Carla rubbed her stomach as she spoke, worrying about putting herself under stress and doing anything to put her daughter in danger.

"Listen love, Leanne can shout and scream till she's blue in the face, it won't change anything. I love you, we're married and now we're having our own baby Barlow"

She didn't answer, but cuddles closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body and deciding against telling him her fears.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there darlin'?" He placed his hands over hers as they rested on her bump and gently stroked them as he awaited her answer.

"I'm scared you're gonna realise this isn't what you want when we get back there and you see everything you could have had"

Peter released her hands so she could shift her body to face him, the worry in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"All I could have had baby, is nothing compared to what I've got now"

"Do you mean that Peter, honestly?"

His hands cupped her cheeks as he tried to portray every once of his feelings to her. Instead of speaking he crashes his lips towards hers, their tongues meeting and dancing together. As they eventually pulled away from each other, panting softly, he rests his forehead against hers, and smiles as she gently kisses his nose.


End file.
